Intercâmbio Bruxo
by Bruno Vaiano
Summary: Não sei exatamente em qual livro da série Harry Potter que Rony cita uma Escola de Bruxaria no Brasil. Pensei em escrever sobre essa escola, e a minha solução foi o Intercâmbio. Escolhi Hermione para ir para lá. Se passa no sexto ano. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Era 4:00 A.M. na Rua dos Alfeneiros, E só havia uma pessoa acordada em toda rua. Um jovem de cabelos negros e óculos redondos estava encostado na janela, meio que no limbo entre o sono e o pensamento lógico. O relógio de Harry Potter apitou avisando a mudança de hora e Harry levantou de um pulo só no susto. E aí lembrou. Era seu 16° aniversário. Não que fizesse muita diferença. Ele ganhara um palito de presente no ano anterior. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não se lembrou que ficara mais velho 4 horas atrás. Harry vivia com seus tios, que o odiavam, pois ele era um bruxo, filho de dois grandes magos, que foram mortos por Lord Voldemort, o maios bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Independente disso, Harry riscava com alegria no calendário cada dia que faltava para seu retorno a Hogwarts, a sua escola de bruxaria.

Quando Harry pensou se receberia corujas com presentes de seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, ouviu um barulho de asas. Uma revoada de corujas entrava no seu quarto. Reconheceu a caprichosa letra de Hermione, os garranchos de Rony e algo que lembrava vagamente a letra de Rúbeo Hagrid.

Ele abriu o presente de Rony e encontrou um livro: Acidentes e Êxitos Famosos com Vassouras, o de Hagrid continha algo que Harry não identificou num primeiro olhar, e decidiu identificar depois.

O de Hermione continha um kit de penas autocorretoras bem chique, que Harry apreciou por um momento antes de notar uma carta que veio junto:

Queridos Harry e Rony

_Consegui uma vaga no programa de intercâmbio mágico do Ministério! Infelizmente tenho que dizer que vocês não poderão mais copiar minhas lições de casa, pois este ano _

_estudarei na Academia de Bruxaria Fornaciari, no Brasil._

_Parece exitante. Lá eles tem algumas aulas diferentes, estou anciosa para dar um jeito_

_De assistir todas, já que destruímos apenas o estoque de Vira Tempos da Grã-Bretanha na batalha do ano passado._

_Mandarei muitas cartas. RESPONDAM! Você principalmente Rony._

_Viram que eu aprendi a fazer copias mágicas? Esta carta é uma cópia!_

_Estou procurando vários livros sobre a escola, ela fica escondida no meio da Floresta Amazônica, para evitar os Trouxas. _

_Estou pegando o avião para o Brasil amanhã. O Ministério disse que é mais seguro chegarmos no outro país por meios de transporte dos Trouxas._

_Lá terá um guia que vai me ajudar com a compra do material, local para embarcar para a escola e outras coisas._

_Sentirei muita falta,_

_Hermione_

Harry pensou com uma pontada que teria que se virar com as lições.

Era 10:30 A.M. No Aeroporto de Cumbica em São Paulo, Brasil, e um vôo chegava da Inglaterra. Hermione Granger saiu do avião animada quando se tocou: Ninguém comentou onde estaria seu guia, ou se ele estaria identificado de alguma forma.

Ela olhou envolta do terminal atrás de alguma indicação. Ao passar uma vez, observou um jovem acenando discretamente. Achou que fora para outra pessoas e passou direto, quando notou que o rapaz agora acenava com força.

Ela resolveu ir até ele. Quando chegou perto, ela viu um Rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, vestia uma bermuda com uma camiseta e uma jaqueta. Ela podia jurar que se fosse bruxo ele era nascido trouxa, pois estava se disfarçando muito bem.

Ela se aproximou e perguntou educadamente:

- Foi você que acenou para mim?

- Você é Hermione Granger, da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts?

- Sim! Você é o Guia do programa de intercâmbio do Ministério?

- Quanto a guia eu não sei – disse ele com um tom de voz divertido e um sorriso – Mas estou aqui para te acompanhar sim – Complementou ele, agora de modo mais formal. – Sou aluno da escola.

- Ufa – Disse Hermione – Achei que ia ser mais difícil achar alguém da escola.

- O programa é cuidadosamente projetado – Disse ele numa voz de falsete, imitando muito bem o Ministro da Magia Britânico – Não podemos deixar bruxos menores perdidos no estrangeiro, podemos? – Complementou com a voz de volta ao normal.

- Não mesmo...Qual é o seu nome?

- Marco Oliveira.

- Escuta, Marco, onde nós vamos agora?

- Para um hotel.

- Hotel?

- Hotel 10 Magos. Não existem hotéis bruxos na Inglaterra? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não exatamente...Vamos chegar como?

- De Taxi.

Ele fez sinal e um Taxi apareceu quase instantâneamente.

- Esse Taxi não é _exatamente_ normal, é Marco?

- Não exatamente – Disse ele fazendo sinal para ela entrar no veículo. Era pelo menos três vezes maios que um carro Trouxa no interior, porém do lado de fora era normal.

E o Taxi foi. Hermione observava São Paulo pela janela. Andaram por uma via expressa na beira de um rio, a Marginal Tietê. O rio era bem poluído, mas os prédios em volta tinham uma bela arquitetura e maravilhosas vidraças. Era uma visão incrível. Depois eles entraram no Centro Velho da Cidade. Era uma área movimentada, mas haviam muitos pontos turísticos que Hermione observou atentamente. Aí começou a ficar mais pobre, eles chegaram em áreas com muitos mendigos e lixo nas ruas. Estavam debaixo de um viaduto e a área embaixo estava imunda. Hermione se perguntou como um Hotel se encontraria ali.

O Taxi parou suavemente e Hermione saiu. Um prédio velhíssimo, que dava a impressão de ter sido bonito antigamente, se erguia na rua pobre. Muitas janelas estavam tampadas com tábuas pregadas e a pintura estava muito descascada. Na frente haviam várias portas arrebentadas com tábuas tampando os buracos e vários avisos de "Não Entre". Um ou dois bueiros fedidos decoravam a calçada. Marco saiu, murmurou "Confundo" e uns dois mendigos próximos de repente se distraíram.

- Dizem que se for cuidadoso dá para entrar sem mágica, mas eu prefiro me

garantir...Se pegam um mendigo vendo a gente desaparecer na porta vai dar uma tremenda confusão com o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia – Disse ele baixinho – Você primeiro! – Complementou, e fez sinal para a porta.

Hermione andou em direção a porta e teve a mesma sensação que tinha quando passava pelo muro para a Plataforma 9 ¾ para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Hermione observou um enorme e maravilhoso salão de mármore a sua frente.

Vários bruxos e bruxas passavam com maletas e ela viu uns dois funcionários de vestes roxas e bigodes passarem com carrinhos de bagagem. Duas mulheres discutiam o uso de feitiços locomoteres ao invés de "Carrinhos Trouxas Antiquados" para transportar as malas. Haviam vários pilares e envolta de cada um deles havia um sofá circular. A recepção se erguia no fundo, com vários carimbos batendo sozinhos e bruxas conjurando papéis de pagamento. Na parede acima da recepção havia o símbolo do hotel: Um grupo de Magos posicionados em círculo em volta de uma mala.

A direita haviam vários elevadores luxuosos e uma escadaria com um tapete vermelho. Um a dupla de aspiradores de pó limpavam sozinhos a escada.

Um bigodudo de vestes roxas se ofereceu para levar as malas de Hermione num carrinho e ela foi fazer o Check In:

- Você deve ser a Srta. Hermione Granger – disse uma recepcionista – você chegou bem no horário. Bem vinda ao Brasil. Você tem o quarto 465 reservado. A estadia é de 4 galeões a diária. Tenha um bom proveito e leve este folheto, lhe explicara tudo o que precisa saber.

- Obrigada! – Disse Hermione animada e se virou para Marco – Vamos?

- Claro, Claro.... – Disse ele. Pareceu ter tomado um susto, aparentemente estava impressionado com um aspirador de pó.

- Algum problema?

- Não, esses aspiradores dos Trouxas são incríveis, não acha?

- Acho - Hermione se lembrou alegremente do Pai de Rony, Sr. Weasley, que era apixonado por tralhas Trouxas.

Hermione subiu as escadas e andou por um corredor também de mármore com carpete Verde-Oliva. Entrou no seu quarto e o observou. O chão era do mesmo carpete Verde-Oliva do corredor, e as paredes eram beges. O guarda roupa e a escrivaninha eram Marfim.

No banheiro, havia um banheira luxuosa e uma pia também Marfin com o tampo de Marmore Negro. As paredes eram de azulejos beges.

Hermione arrumou rapidamente os seus pertences, olhou para Marco e disse:

- Agora, Marco, me falaram que não era para comprar os livros na Inglaterra...

- Até porque os livros que você precisa são Brasileiros.

- Exatamente. Onde que eu vou compra-los?

- No _Wizarding Mall_

- E o que é exatamente?

- Um Shopping. Basicamente o mesmo conceito dos trouxas, porém com lojas de magia. Onde vocês compram o material na Inglaterra?

- Em uma Rua Comercial, que só tem lojas mágicas, é o Beco Diagonal.

- Ah! – Exclamou Marco – Tipo uma 25 de Março de Bruxos?

- O que?

- Esquece....ruas de São Paulo. Mas você vai descobrir que é bem mais fácil fazer compras mágicas em um local fechado, sabe, não temos problemas com a chuva e tal. Mas antes precisamos ir no Ministério. Uma burocracia danada, sabe, você tem que fazer uma tonelada de registros antes de ir para qualquer lugar no Brasil, assim como qualquer país que tenha um Ministério da Magia.

- Faremos isso amanhã?

- Sim. Usaremos transporte Trouxa, por isso tome seu Bilhete Único.

- Que?

- Aí, é difícil acreditar que alguém não saiba o que é Bilhete Único em São Paulo...

- Eí! Sou do outro lado do Mundo, esqueceu – Disse Hermione entre a indignação e o divertimento.

- Só zoando, calma. Agora é o seguinte: preciso pegar minhas coisas lá em casa para vir para o Hotel. Vou demorar um pouquinho, mas aconcelho que você não saia do hotel. Você não conhece São Paulo muito bem, e não podemos ter Bruxos estrangeiros perdidos. Tem muito o que fazer no Hotel, é só procurar.

- Como se eu tivesse cogitado sair do Hotel com Bilhetes Únicos a solta e a 25 de Março...

Marco riu alto, falou tchau e saiu.

Hermione correu para a mala, pegou um Pergaminho e uma Pena e começou:

_Queridos Harry e Rony:_

_O Brasil é bem legal. Cheguei hoje de manhã no aeroporto, e meu guia é um aluno da escola, ele se chama Marco e é bem legal. Estou hospedada num hotel inteiramente mágico, vocês podem acreditar? Se chama 10 Magos, é bem bonito. Pelo que entendi tem um Shopping de Magia aqui, vou comprar meu material lá._

_Tem uma porção de coisas Trouxas diferentes aqui no Brasil, até eu que nasci Trouxa estou me confundindo um pouco._

_Muitas Saudades,_

_Hermione._

Hermione enrolou o pergaminho, executou um feitiço de cópia e ele deu origem a outra carta igual. Aí Hermione se tocou, não tinha coruja, ela usava uma da escola geralmente. Ela se perguntou se o Hotel não teria nenhuma. E se tocou de novo. Não tinha _Telefone_. Como que se chamava o serviço de quarto? Como Mágica, uma voz saindo das paredes disse:

- O que deseja?

Hermione sorriu, e pensou com alegria que seria a melhor viagem de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ficou pensando por momento se deveria responder a voz ou não. Por fim, ela disse em tom alto e claro:

Preciso de uma coruja.

Piso Térreo, Pátio, Segunda porta à Direita – Disse a voz.

Hermione imaginou que, o que quer que fosse o local, teria uma coruja, então saiu do seu quarto, desceu as escadas, chegando a deslumbrante recepção. Ao lado direito havia a porta do restaurante, ao lado direito havia uma passagem em arco, que dava para um corredor bem iluminado, pois o teto e as paredes eram de vidro. Havia muito verde envolta. Imaginando que era a passagem para a ala exterior, Hermione seguiu pelo caminho. Pelos vidros se observava várias espécies de plantas bruxas. Um grupo de garotinhos se aglomerava em torno de uma planta. Hermione leu a Legenda, que identificava a planta como uma "Dama da Morte". Ela percebeu com um riso que a planta tinha uma boca e acabara de capturar alguma criatura, enquanto as crianças batiam palmas, animadas.

Ela saiu num enorme pátio. Haviam arenas para prática de duelos em um canto, onde um grupo de garotos de 12 anos aprendiam feitiços básicos com um professor.

Haviam mesas em toda a parte com tabuleiros de Xadrez de bruxo.

O chão era de uma grama muito verde. Em volta haviam terraços, comuma porta ou outra que dava para o interior do hotel. Hermione olhou o pedaço da direita e contou a segunda porta. Ela entrou.

Uma edificação alta e fina se erguia, e muitos poleiros com corujas coloridas pendiam do teto.

Um grupo de bruxos carimbava correspondencias de uma fila de pessoas que enviavam cartas.

Ela entrou na fila. A bruxa pegou sua carta, carimbou, e apertou uma buzina. Uma coruja marrom desceu na sua mão. Ela amarrou a carta na pata da coruja, pediu o endereço a Hermione e ela deu. A coruja ouviu o local atenta, e levantou vôo, saindo por uma janela.

5 nuques, querida. A carta está a caminho.

Hermione pagou e foi embora.

Ela passou na loja de conveniência do Hotel e comprou uns biscoitos, pois pegar as coisas do frigobar do quarto saia uma fortuna. Depois visitou todo o Hotel.

Aí foi jantar. O Restaurante não deixava nada a dever ao de Hogwarts, e, Hermione notou, também havia suco de abóbora.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, era umas 10 da noite, Marco tinha acabado de chegar e arrumava suas coisas.

Amanhã nos vamos ao Ministério registrar sua estadia na Escola, OK?

Claro. Onde fica o ministério?

No Mar.

Como assim?!

Tá,exagerei um pouco. Não é bem no mar. É um edificio que sai do meio do Mar, como uma Plataforma de Petróleo dos trouxas. A gente chega lá de submarino, do mesmo modo que chegamos na escola. Falando nisso, embarcamos para Fornaciari em uma das docas do Ministério.

Entendi – Disse Hermione pensativa...Nunca andei de Submarino antes.

E você acha que tinha andado muitas vezes antes de ir para escola? – Comentou Marco em tom sarcástico.

Hermione riu e foi se deitar.

Ela acordou animada no dia seguinte. Marco já estava vestido para tomar café. Ela pegou seu Bilhete Único e disse:

Vou ter que usar isso?

Só para chegar na rodoviária, onde pegamos o ônibus para Santos.

Os funcionários pegam submarino todo dia para chegar?

Não, eles aparatam ou usam a Rede de Flu, o Submarino é para visitantes.

Entendi...

Então, é o seguinte: Quando você entrar no ônibus, você vai ver um aparelho amarelo com uma circunferência preta. Você encosta o Bilhete nessa bolinha e vai estar pagando uma viagem de ônibus. Aí ele libera a catraca e você senta. É ótimo para nós Bruxos, pois não precisamos contar dinheiro dos trouxas.

Certo.

Eles desceram as escadarias e saíram na imunda rua. Andaram uns dois quarteirões e chegaram numa parada de ônibus.

Marco esperou pacientemente, e fez sinal quando um ônibus que passava pela rodoviária do Tietê entraram.

Hermione tentou usar o Bilhete único:

Algum problema, querida? Disse o cobrador após um minuto de tentativas

Não, me desculpe – disse Marco como que resolve o problema – Empresta aqui...

Ele pegou o cartão de Hermione e passou na maquina.

Uma hora depois, Marco ainda perdia o ar de tanto rir do Bilhete Único, e eles chegavam na rodoviária do Tietê.

Hermione observou e percebeu que nunca vira nada tão cheio na vida.

Havia uma tabela com os preços das empresas, que Marco olhou atentamente. Depois chegou em um guichê e disse:

É desta empresa que sai o ônibus para Santos, 10 Horas?

Sim.

Me vê duas passagens.

Deu 40 reais, o ônibus sai na plataforma 2, lugares 33 e 34.

Aqui está.

Obrigada.

"Pronto!" Disse Marco uma Hora depois quando o Ônibus encostou na plataforma.

Eles entraram no Ônibus. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não levavam bagagem alguma.

Hermione reclamou do entupimento dos ouvidos quando o ônibus começou a descer a serra. Logo eles tiveram as primeiras visões da praia.

O ônibus entrou na cidade e parou na rodoviária. Eles saíram e andaram dois Quilômetros até o Porto. Era um local enorme, máquinas e guindastes de Trouxas impressionantes. Marco começou a olhar e murmurar:

10....Doca 10...

Nunca entendi porque não existe a Doca 10! – Disse um Trouxa do lado de Hermione. E ela notou imediatamente como o submarino era escondido. Quando ele chegaram na doca nove um barulho forte foi ouvido, só por eles aprentemente, e uma Doca foi inflando, rápido, saindo debaixo da água, junto com um submarino.

Curtiu? – Disse Marco animado

Curti...

Última chamada para a saída do meio dia!

Hermione e marco entraram pela rampa. Muitos bancos confortáveis se enfileiravam dentro do Submarino, um Profeta Diário a cada dois ou Três assentos.

Hermione e Marco se sentaram, e o Submarino mergulhou.

Hermione observava atenta pela janela magica (Que não estourava apesar da pressão da água) os peixes. A Praia era um pouco poluída, mas o saco de lixo que passava de vez em quando era compensado pelos peixes coloridos de Água Salgada que passavam a centímetros da janela. O trajeto durou 15 minutos, e quando o submarino se aproximou do ministério...

Isto é Utópico! – Exclamou Mione

E era mesmo. Uma enorme estrutura se erguia a frente deles. Era maravilhosa, a armação metalica segurava enormes vidros turquesa formando uma espécia de bolha. Em algumas partes haviam entradas para as docas, e muitos submarinos entravam e saiam. Haviam luzes envolta das entradas que acendiam quando o Submarino era liberado para sair.

Conforme o Submarino em que eles estavam se aproximava, a bolha envidraçada parecia cada vez maior. Hermione via agora claramente os vários funcionarios trabalhando em suas mesas através da bolha, e pensou como seria legal trabalhar em dentro do local, com uma vidraça enorme em sua frente.

Eles chegaram numa espécie de faixa na bolha, com várias Docas enfileiradas. Ouviram uma sirene e varias luzes piscaram. O Submarino agora movia-se rente ao risco. Uma voz de mulher falava alta e claramente para a doca, controlando as operações.

Quando ela disse: "565, por favor, vire a direita e siga para a Doca 7", O Submarino deu uma guinada forte e se dirigiu para uma entrada. A Bolha parecia cada vez maior. Por fim eles penetraram lentamente na doca 7 e cruzaram uma barreira enfeitiçada com um encantamento de secura. O submarino parou, estendeu a rampa e os passageiros começaram a sair.

Hemione olhou para Marco com o queixo caído:

Pelas cuecas de Merlin, essa é a coisa mais impressionante que eu já vi!

Tem que ver o salão principal! – Exclamou Marco alegre

Eles subiram pelos elevadores, que ficaam numa coluna central, no meio da Bolha, e chegaram o Saguão.

Era como um aquário invertido. Eles estavam numa enorme sala seca inteira de vidro, e o mar azual os envolvia. Peixes passavam rapidamente. O chão era inteiro quadriculado de piso azul claro e azul escuro. Muitas mesas se aglomeravam em circulo, com os atendentes sentados no meio ajudando muitas pessoas a se localizarem. Marco chegou na no Balcão, e a recepcionista disse:

O que deseja meu jovem?

Vim registrar a Srta. Hermione Granjer no Programa de Intercâmbio do ministério.

Terceiro andar, queridos, Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia, sala 12.

OK. Vamos?

A dupla pegou o elevador e notou vários memorandos em forma de aviãozinho de papel, como no ministério inglês.

O Elevador parou no Primeiro andar e anunciou:

Departamento de transportes, inclui o departamento de Flu, a escola de Aparatação e o departamento de patentes de Vassouras.

Um Bruxo com velhas vestes de quadribol saiu com um punhado de Vassouras.

Terceiro Andar, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, inclui a sede da Ordem de Merlim, o Departamento de Negociações Internacionais e a sede do programa de Intercâmbio.

Marco e Mione saíram e se dirigiram a sala 12. Eles entraram. Viram que o teto e as paredes davam para o mesmo mar azul, como no saguão principal. Uma mesa com vários carimbos batiam sozinhos. Uma Bruxa baixinha e gorducha registrava vários estudantes estrangeiros. Chegou a vez de Hermione:

Boa tarde, querida. Se eu não estou enganada, veio da Inglaterra, certo?

Sim senhora.

Chegou uma penca de Ingleses hoje aqui....Nome?

Hermione Gran...

Sim, sim, já achei seu nome na lista. Vai passar um ano na escola Fornaciari, querida?

Sim

Ótimo, ótimo...Aqui está – Ela deu a Hermione um documento. – Para tudo que fizer aqui, use isto, é para identificar você como sendo do Intercâmbio, OK? Agora assine aqui e aqui...muito bem. Está liberada! Aproveite a estadia no Brasil!

Hermione sorriu e pensou no próximo lugar que iria visitar no Brasil.


End file.
